


I Know Your Secret - Reddie and Stenbrough

by kimbaehyungie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie, Stenbrough, stan and richie talking about their crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbaehyungie/pseuds/kimbaehyungie
Summary: After Stan leaves his mic-dropping speech at the synagogue, Richie meets him in the park. They soon realize their "secrets" are not so secret after all.





	I Know Your Secret - Reddie and Stenbrough

Richie met Stan in the park after his ceremony at the synagogue.

"So you're a man now huh?!" Richie slapped Stanley on the back and plopped down beside him on the bench.  
Stan winced at the sting of his hand. "I mean technically....but like I said, I don't feel any different."

"That was a pretty awesome speech though." Richie laughed. "But your old man's gonna kill you for dropping the F bomb in front of everyone."

Stan sighed. "Yeah, you're right...." Stan looked back towards Richie. "Have you talked to any of the others since the fight?"

Richie looked down. "Nah, just you. Eddie's mom won't let anyone even close to the house. And when I try to call she hangs up for him....." Richie's face became somber as his words trailed off.  
Stan nodded. "I figured she'd be like that....as for me, I've talked to Bill..." Stan turned away, a bit embarrassed.

"You have a thing for him, huh?" Richie piped up. "It's so obvious." 

Stan stood up and faced Richie " How...." Stan gradually turned redder as he realized he just confessed to it unconsciously. 

Richie nodded knowingly. "Yeah I see how you are around him. But you're too much of a pussy to tell him." Richie smiled mischievously. "Just do it. You'll never know until you try."

Stan shook his head vigorously. "No. I could never. Plus, I think he likes Beverly so...." Stan sat back down, feeling his chest tighten.

"Ah, I think that's all superficial." Richie waved away the idea. "It doesn't seem genuine."

"Richie Tozier, when did you become a relationship expert?" Stan lifted an eyebrow. "What about you?" 

"What about me?" Richie crossed his arms. 

"You don't have the balls to tell Eddie you love him." Stanley stated flatly. "So you really have no room to talk."

Richie nearly fell off of the bench at Stan's sudden - and very correct - statement.

"W--What the fuck?! How in the hell did you find out about.....please don't tell..." Richie pleaded, clasping his hands together.

Stan laughed. "Like it's a secret? You both flirt so much it gives me a headache." Stan reassuringly placed his hand on Richie's shoulder. "Even though it's painfully obvious, your secret's safe with me."

Richie regained his composure. "T...Thanks Stan.."

"Well, I'd better get going. Face my punishment for saying fuck at the ceremony." Stan stood up and waved. "I'll catch you later, hopefully on your date with Eddie." Stan smiled.

Richie's face turned beet red. "Y-Yeah only after I catch you kissing Bill." 

Stan smirked and made his way back to the synagogue.

Richie exhaled, like a weight had been lifted. He looked up and smiled. 

"Thanks Stanley."


End file.
